Don't Leave Me and I Won't Leave You
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: John Watson and Molly Hooper, your most unlikely couple bonded over Sherlock's death and 4 years later are engaged to be married. But one month before the wedding, Sherlock arrives, and everything is questioned. Does Molly really love John? Will John ever trust Molly? Is Sherlock really a cold heartless lump? Based on a tumblr picture, most likely will continue :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so I was on the interwebs like I always am and I came across a tumblr picture where it was like, 'Mary is sometimes a nickname for Molly and I can picture Moffat having Molly marry John just to give it a twist' So kind of just went off of that a bit. **

**Warning: This is very angusty and may actually cause you to ship JohnxMolly**

**For now this will most likely get chapters added onto it but I'm not really sure to be honest :P Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly linked hands with her fiance and squeezed it encouragingly. He takes in a steady breathe and places the flowers on the grave.

"John-" Molly starts but then he shakes his head.

"Don't. I just-" He says and then a tear falls down his face. Molly reaches up with her free hand and wipes it away.

"We'll be okay. I promise." She says. John smiles at her and says,

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too John." She says and then gently pecks his lips. Before she says,

"Can I spend some time alone, you know-"

"Of course, I'll be back at the flat. Just don't stay out here until you get sick like last year." John jokes. Molly smiles and says,

"Thank you." And the two kiss before John walks off and gets a cab.

Once the cab is out of sight Molly sighs and says,

"I know you're there Sherlock, no need trying to hide yourself. He's gone." And then she hears footsteps behind her.

"Molly I-"

"He's never going to trust me again." She says turning to look into his ice blue eyes.

"And whose fault is that?" He asks coldly.

"Yours you big idiot! Because you decided to fake your death for 4 years, I had to lie to John for 4 years. We're getting married in a month, and he's never lied to me, _ever. _And I've been telling the biggest lie, sneaking you into my flat, _our_ flat. While he's at work or on a business trip, or on a case with the yard, because he still does that. He stopped his blog because it reminded him too much of you. And I-I just can't do this anymore!" Molly says before breaking down. Sherlock sighs and goes to hug her. "Don't touch me!" She says pushing him away, "If you're going to return next week like you said, just please. Go to him first, and make sure I'm home."

"Molly, I'm returning tomorrow. It's all over, and things can go back to normal, you can stop faking your relationship with John-" Sherlock starts but is cut off by a slap.

"Our relationship is not _fake_. Since you've been dead, he's the only one that's been there for me every day. If I were to cry or remember something about you. He would calm me down, and talk about it with me! So don't even say that our relationship is fake, when you've only seen it, once a year, on the day that's hardest for both of us!" Molly says through gritted teeth.

"But do you love him Molly?" Sherlock asks. Molly flushes and looks down. "Do you love him Molly?" Sherlock asks again, slowly this time.

"Yes." Molly responds, only now realizing that she was crying. Sherlock straitens up and then says,

"Then I wish you luck." Before walking off, leaving Molly crying behind him.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who reviewed here's the next chapter. Just what you ordered, a main dish of Drama with a side of fluff. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

John looks up from his computer as Molly comes into the room, from the foyer

"Hey love-" he begins but then notices the tear streaks in Molly's face. "Honey what's wrong?" He asks walking over to Molly and cupping her face in his hands, wiping away her slowly falling tears with his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Molly says taking a shaky breath.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, come on and warm up." John says hugging her and then leading her over to his chair where he sits down before pulling her down on his lap. She curls up and rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. John wraps is arms around her and pecks her cheek as she cries softly. "Molly please stop crying." He mutters.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry." She says and then nuzzles into his neck curling up into him more.

"Molly Hooper you have nothing to be sorry for. I know you loved him and that today is really hard for you, it is for me. But please stop crying. It makes me sad to see you so sad." John mutters.

"I love you, so much." Molly says. And then John presses his lips against hers and when they separate he says,

"I love you too."

~0000000000000000~

John smiles as he sees Molly cross the room towards him, she was wearing a form fitting dress, similar to the one she had worn to _that_ Christmas party, only the straps were sightly thicker and it was more of a red. He was wearing his dress trousers, a button up shirt and a tie (Molly's choosing)

"Are you sure we aren't dressing up a bit?" Molly asks.

"Molly, it's a holiday dinner." John says walking over to her and placing his arms around her waist, leaning down so his nose touched hers.

"Oh what Holiday?" Molly asks.

"My sister's birthday. She's meeting us at the restaurant, sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I know how you and my sister don't get on-" John begins but Molly smiles and says,

"John, honey it's fine. I know you love your sister, and I shouldn't be the reason you two stop visiting each other. And I would like a re-do of the last time we met."

"She was a bit rude wasn't she?" John asks smiling back. Molly laughs and says,

"A bit, nothing worse then Sherlock." And then realizing what she said closes her eyes and puts the base of her hand on the bridge of her nose, between her eyebrows. "Sorry, bad example." She says.

"Molly, it's fine. I know it's hard." John says.

"Especially today of all days." Molly says sighing.

"come here." John says and then hugs her tightly. "I can call Harry and tell her that we can meet up another day. If you don't want to go I'm not forcing you to go." Molly buries her head into his chest and says,

"No don't call Harry, just go. I'll see you when you get home."

"No, Molly if you're staying here I want to stay here with you. I don't want you to be alone when you need me." John says.

Molly looks up and places her lips on John's, kissing him lightly. John kisses her back and then when they separate he pecks her nose and says,

"I'll go and call Harry and you can go change." Molly nods before kissing him and thanking him one last time and going to get changed.

John smiles after Molly and goes to call his sister.

"Harry Watson speaking." A female voice picks up.

"Hey it's John."

"John little brother! I was just about to call and ask where you were." Harry says.

"We're not able to come."

"We? I thought just you were coming." Harry says. John sighs and says,

"Harry, We as in me and Molly, my fiancée?"

"Oh the ugly girl that was in love with your boyfriend?" She asks.

"No-well yes. Sherlock wasn't my boyfriend, he was my flatmate. And Molly is not ugly."

"Well why aren't you coming?" Harry asks. John sighs and says,

"Molly's been a bit shaky lately. She jumps at the littlest noises and really is overall just not feeling great."

"Then why don't you come on your own, she can take care of herself. It's my birthday." Harry says.

"I know Harry, but I love Molly and I don't want her to be alone, not today at least. And can't I meet you for lunch or something tomorrow?"

"Maybe she's pregnant." Harry says. John coughs and then says,

"Um-"

"Well you two are having sex right?"

"Not all the time, once or twice-"

"A week." Harry says. "Look my point is if she's been so weird lately that could be a sigh, Mom acted weird before she found out she was pregnant with you."

"I'll talk to her about it." John says.

"Good because I don't want her to get in the way of me and you. Because honestly John, I'm your sister, I'll be with you and there for you forever. Molly could only be temporary. You never know what she's hiding from you." Harry says.

"Harry, I understand where you're coming from, but Molly's not temporary. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, no matter what. I'm completely serious about her and I trust her fully, we don't keep anything from each other." John says,

"Okay suit yourself, just text me when you're free to have lunch, I have all week off." Harry says. Before hanging up.

John takes off his tie and walks into the bedroom, Molly was just pulling her dress the rest of the way off. John walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her bare middle.

"Hello beautiful." He says. Molly looks out the window and says,

"Oh so earlier I'm ugly and now I'm beautiful." John looks at her funny and she looks right back. "I heard you on the phone with your sister you said 'Molly is ugly'."

"No babe I didn't. I said 'Molly is not ugly'. My sister has horrible taste. You're gorgeous and even if you weren't, I'd love you either way." John says kissing her neck.

"So even if I were the ugliest thing on earth, you would still love me?" Molly asks quietly.

"Of course, Molly I didn't start going out with you because I fell in love with your looks, I started going out with you because I fell in love with your personality. You were always so happy and it made me feel good to walk to work every day and see your smiling face bringing me coffee on your breaks and talking to me about rubbish things trying to keep my mind off of Sherlock. I loved that you were going out of your way to take care of me and make sure I was alright, before you made sure that you were okay. You're the bravest, and strongest woman I know. With the biggest heart." John says to her. Molly smiles and says,

"I don't deserve you." quietly. John smiles and says,

"You deserve everything that the world can give you." Molly turns around and kisses him quickly before putting her pyjama shirt over her head.

"I have to go feed Toby." She said slipping her sweatpants on and kissing John again before leaving the room.

* * *

**I know the last part could've been taken out but I really think that it could be important to future events in the story *cough* *cough* foreshadowing *cough* *cough* What? Oh no I didn't say anything I was just coughing, you know how colds are. **

**Please Review if you get the chance, I would love your input on how to make the story better :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm deciding to be nice today and upload for every single one of my stories not completed yet. Because it's my birthday today and I am going to do whatever the heck that I want, and it that means staying infront of my computer uploading for hours, so be it lol**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly sighed and pushed her cart through the store. It was grocery day, and John was too busy with work to come with her. She looked at her list and mentally checked off things already in her cart and just as she got to the check out she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and jumped,

"Hello Molly." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock- what the hell are you doing here?" Molly asks through her teeth looking around as she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"I was wondering when you want me to reveal myself to John." He asks. Molly's stomach drops and she says,

"I- I don't know. He's working a late shift at the hospital-" But Sherlock rolls his eyes and says,

"Molly, stop lying to me. It's going to have to happen sooner or later."

"Then why couldn't you wait until after our wedding?" Molly asks quietly.

"Molly, that's not going to change the fact that he's going to be mad at you." Sherlock says.

"I know, I just think that if we were married, then maybe he wouldn't be as mad, because if he does go through with the vows then I know that he'll forgive me. It's reassurance that he'll always be with me. But if we're not, what's keeping him from leaving forever? I've worked so hard to get our relationship to where it is, and I don't want to see it crumble in front of me." Molly says. Sherlock puts hush and on her shoulder and says,

"Molly, I have been observing you and John since I've left-"

"Oh so you've spied on us?" Molly asks shrugging his hand off and turning to face him.

"Not exactly, I would be scouting out for another person in the web and I would see you and John." He said flatly.

"What did you see?"

"You two do like to talk about work a lot, and other then that I did see hand holding and unnecessary PDA." Sherlock tells her. Molly blushes and says,

"That's what you do when you're in love with somebody Sherlock. You hold their hand and kiss them, expressing your love for then whenever possible because you want them to be yours and not some other persons." Sherlock nods and asks,

"Is that what you do with John?"

"Yes, I don't want him going and leaving me in the dust, as another ex, I want something real with him. He's the longest relationship I've been in and I'm completely serious about this." She says.

Sherlock nods and then asks,

"What time?"

"Eight." Molly replies before he turns on his heel and exits the store. Molly then gets out her phone and texts John.

_I love you, please forgive me -Mollyxx_

And sends it buying all the groceries and looking at her watch, it was almost six now. Her wedding was in a month and she didn't want to end up like her sister before her wedding. So she had to go home and be like the perfect girlfriend Because her relationship was about to be ruined...

* * *

**Ooo cliff hanger partically. Don't worry you aren't going to hate me.**

**yet...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving**

* * *

John smiles as Molly paces the room,

"Molly stop pacing, why are you so tense all of a sudden?" He asks. She looked at the clock and says

"No reason, I'm just-I don't know. I'm just nervous for the wedding, it's in a month and I don't want anything to get spoiled you know? Before my older sister got married her and her fiance were going at it, they fought and argued and the wedding was almost canceled because they split up for a bit. And I don't wand that to happen because of all the time and effort we put in and I'm just so nervous!" John smiles and then pats his lap putting his book down. Molly sighs and sits down and John wraps his arms around her waist. And she turns her head to look at him.

"We'll be fine. I actually wanted to discuss something with you." John says

"Yeah?" She asks

"We could elope, tonight even, because honestly my family doesn't like you and your family doesn't like me so to save conflicts why not just go now. We've been engaged for almost a year and I've been thinking about this since you and Harry got into that fight." John says. Molly looks at the clock it was seven they could still go and make it back in an hour couldn't they? It's not like Sherlock was going to show early.

"John, I don't know what to say." Molly says smiling.

"That you agree?" John says.

"Yes!" Molly says grinning even wider before placing her lips on his kissing him deeply. He separates after a few seconds and the doorbell rings.

"I'll go get that, you go and get your shoes on." John says and Molly smiles and John leaves and opens the door.

Molly enters the bedroom when she hears John yell,

"What the hell!"

* * *

**Yay they're going to go get married early**

**maybe...**


	5. Chapter 5

**You may or may not hate me after this chapter I'm not going to say anything more...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sherlock stared at John who was standing in the doorway.

"John-?" He hears Molly ask and then she runs over just as John punches him in the face.

"I thought you were dead!" John yells.

"I'm obviously not John-"

"Why would you lie to me?!" John asks, "I grieved you, I was messed up I went to therapy because of it! And you just sat there and let me?"

"John honey-" Molly starts coming up behind him. Sherlock looks at her and then John says,

"No not a word out of you to her. She's under enough stress lately without you coming back from the bloody dead. That's the last thing she needs." Wrapping his arm around her behind him.

"John-" Molly starts and then John turns to Sherlock.

"She was an absolute wreck, every time your name would come up she lost it."

"Yes John, Molly is a very talented actress when need be." Sherlock says and then Molly closes her eyes as John says,

"Wait-actress." She feels him turn around and ask, "Did you know about this?" Molly opens her eyes and looks into John's, which had tears in them. Molly feels herself tear up,

"Yes." And then she hears John take in a shaky breath,

"Why did you lie to me?" He asks.

"I was trying to protect you. I wanted to tell you, but-"

"But what Molly, when have I ever told you a lie? I've never lied to you about anything. I trusted you" He says and by the end he's yelling. Molly closes her eyes and cowers away..

"I'm sorry-"

"Is this why you've been apologizing for the last week?"

"Yes but-"

"I can't believe you!" John says and then walks away, to the bedroom. Molly looks at Sherlock who is standing there looking confused.

"John-John wait." Molly says jogging after him and stopping in the doorway. She sees him packing a bag. "John, let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? That you lied to me, and to Lestrade and to Mrs. Hudson? Is there anything else you've been lying to me about?" John asks looking at her, his eyes filled with hurt.

"While you were at work Sherlock would come over and I would help him-"

"So for this whole time we've been together, you've been seeing Sherlock behind my back." John says.

"No I haven't-"

"Why did you keep this from me Molly? You can tell me anything, anytime. I was always there for you!" John yells at her. Molly cowers back and then says,

"I wanted to tell you-"

"Then why didn't you?" John asks.

"I couldn't." Molly says.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" John asks and before Molly could answer he grabbed his bag and phone and started towards the door. Pushing Sherlock out of the way

"John please, don't go." Molly says. As John climbs in a cab. "John!" Molly said running out of the door into the cold winter air. And watching his cab in the dark until it disappears.

~0000000000000~

Molly storms back in the flat and sees Sherlock,

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't faked your death in the first place I wouldn't be in this position!"

"I'm sorry Molly-"

"We were about to elope, you couldn't wait an hour, until the time you said you would come? You had to come early. We were just about to leave, I could be a happily married woman, but it's spoiled! This just gives him more reason to just make me another ex, just like every single one of those other women he was with."

"Molly-"

"Don't Molly me. You just stand there doing nothing to try and help me, or calm your best friend out when he's angry. And then I was scared out of my guts I hate it when he's yelling. He turns into a different man then the one I know. And it frightens me, you can just see what he did in Afghanistan and I hate it because it makes me feel so bad." She says.

"I apologize Molly. I never realized this would happen. Please forgive me." Sherlock says. Molly looks at Sherlock and says,

"How can I not? You're my friend, and I know that you didn't mean for it to end like this." And then begins crying again. Sherlock then hugs her comfortingly, rubbing her back with his large hands.

* * *

**I warned you... :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a chapter before I run off to school, I would have uploaded last night but the orchestra had a dress rehearsal until 9:30 with the chorus for my school and our conductor/director like disappeared or something because he may not be at the concert and one of our songs is in 5/4 and the girl in chamber that was assigned to run everything if he's not here does not know how to conduct, she gives us the downbeat and moves her arms in a circle, which I know what means but nobody else around me knows how to play when someone's conduction like that and it's frustrating because i have a solo part so everybody gets all confused and whacked up.**

**But anyway here's your chapter before I get too paniked :P**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

John walks up the steps and knocks on the door. He hadn't wanted to do this, but this was the only place he could stay, without running into Sherlock or Molly.

"John! What a lovely surprise! What are you doing here?" Harry asks coming out. She had her long brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing her pajama pants.

"Um, I just need somewhere to stay for a few nights." John says. Harry sighs and says,

"Okay, what about Molly though? Aren't you staying with her?" Letting John in.

"We-I don't want to talk about it." John says and then Harry looks at her clock and says,

"Okay but stay out of sight, Marcy's coming over."

"Who's Marcy?" I ask.

"New girlfriend, she's a sweetie, we've been dating for 3 months." Harry says. I sigh and say,

"Of course, as long as you don't break out the wi-"

"John I told you, I don't do alcohol anymore. I don't own any and I really am serious about going sober this time." Harry said.

"What about Clara, last I heard from you, you two were going to try again?" John says. Harry sighs and then grabs a glass and a jug of tea from the fridge and pours it taking a sip.

"I don't know, I tried. I really did, but we couldn't. It's indescribable, she came home for a few weeks and it wasn't like it used to be. It was off. And turns out she was lying to me when she said she wanted to get back with me. She wanted to make some _bloke _jealous. Turns out she's really not gay." Harry says. "Tea? Marcy gave me this really good recipe for iced tea and I think you'd like it."

"Yes thank you." John says as Harry hands him another glass of tea. John takes a sip and then Harry says,

"Okay so I've spilled on my love life time to spill on yours." John sighs and says,

"I really don't want to talk about-"

"Why were you crying?" Harry asks abruptly.

"I wasn't-" John starts but Harry cuts him off.

"John I know when you've been crying. You're my brother for God's sake." She says.

"I don't want to talk about it, not now. I just-I can't." John says looking into his glass.

"Hey, John it could be just pre-wedding jitters. Before Clara and I got married we were a mess. We always found something to argue about-"

"Harry this wasn't an argument. I trusted her and-" John starts and takes a breath, "I'm not talking about it." He says. Harry is about to press further when there's a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's Macy, now shoo! It's not cool to have your little brother in your flat when you planned a movie night with your girlfriend." Harry says using a rolled up magazine to swat at his bum with.

"Oi!" John says, but Harry ignores him going to the door. John sighs and then goes into the guest bedroom.

* * *

**And that's my take on Harry Watson's character and what she's always looked like in my mind :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys so yes the prequel was taken down because I couldn't get enough ideas for a full fic yet, I may do a collection of oneshots relating to those four years until I stir enough ideas for a full blown fic.**

**But anyway, I decided that I wasn't going to keep you guys waiting forever, so I decided to just finish the stories in the best way I could. So yeah,**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

ohn had his head down on his desk, it had officially been a week since Sherlock had returned and he had walked out on Molly. He felt horrible, their wedding wasn't called off yet, but he had left Molly. Since Sherlock's return, refused to let John go on cases with him anymore as he said

"_You need to sort out your own life before you begin to sort out anybody else's life John" _

John grumbled something to himself and looked up. He saw the picture of Molly that he kept on his desk. It was technically one of both of them, when they were first engaged, Mrs. Hudson had insisted on a photoshoot for the cards. It was of Molly on John's back, him carrying her piggyback style, running towards the camera in the park, her ring glittering in the sunlight (and the photo effects that Greg had added later). He remembered that moment, she was yelling at him to slow down while laughing. Her hair was flowing behind her, in a winter cap(as they had gotten engaged in the colder time of November), with a striped long sleeved shirt with a blue vest, jeans and boots. Mrs. Hudson had picked out her outfit that day.

John picked up the picture and stroked it with his thumb, looking at Molly's picture. He wanted to go back, but was scared to see the damage he had done to the one woman that meant more than the world to him.

"Dr. Watson." John's thoughts are interrupted by the college intern that had been chosen for his assistant at the clinic, Lizzie.

"Yeah Liz?" He asks looking up.

"Um is this a bad time or should I come back later?"

"No I'm fine-" John begins but then she says,

"You're crying Dr. Watson." John grabs his handkerchief and then wipes his eyes to find, that indeed he was.

"I'm fine I promise you." He said and Liz walked over and handed him the file, John forgot he was holding the photo in plain sight and Liz caught a glimpse.

"Who's she?" She asks.

"Oh, um my fiancee." John said putting the photo down back in it's place.

"She's beautiful, did something happen to her?" Liz asks.

"Um not exactly, I'd prefer not to talk about it, thank you for the file by the way, send the next paitent in."

"Okay." Liz says and then walks out.

~000000000000~

Molly sits in the waiting room coughing. She had woken up throwing up with a fever and knowing that the flu was going around, didn't want to take a chance with the wedding in three weeks, if it was even happening anymore.

"Hooper." The young blonde called back. Molly sniffed and gathered up her things before walking into the room. The blonde smiled and said,

"Hi! I'm Lizzie and I'll be your nurse today!" Before taking her temperature took her temperature and then wrote it down,

"You're normal but on the high side, the Doctor will be right in with you." She says before tearing off a sheet of paper and putting it on the door and leaving the file on the counter.

Molly looks around, she didn't want to have to come to this particular clinic, but going to Barts would be too extreme, and her normal Doctors office couldn't see her until later. And there were plenty more Doctors that worked there. She sighed and itched the spot on her arm that was itching, this was either the flu, or because she ate the chocolate last night, something she should not have done, as she had a minor allergy to chochlate. She looks up as the door opens,

"Okay Miss.-Hooper?" He says and then looks up.

"John!?"

"Molly?"

* * *

**pLoT tWiSt :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So plot twist in last chapter was pretty cool right? That wasn't how I originally planned it, but whatever, I have a new idea. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

They stare at each other for a while before Molly looks down and John clears his throat,

"So what seems to be the problem." Deciding to act professional and keep his cool. Molly on the other hand was having extreme difficulty holding back tears,

"Um, I woke up this morning with a low fever of sorts, and I threw up." Molly says. John walks over and takes her arm in his hands and examines it

"Molly did you eat cho-I mean Miss. Hooper are you allergic to anything-"

"Oh stop acting like you don't know me!" Molly says jerking her arm away from his grasp. John sighs and says,

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"It's not my fault you left me." Molly mutters.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that." John says a bit rudely. Molly looks up and says.

"It's. Not. My. Fault. You. Left. Me." John looks at her and says,

"Oh is it?" Molly is about to get up when she feels nauseous again and throws up in the trashcan then sits back up. John looks at her and then is about to say something when Molly shakes her head,

"Just don't. I don't know why I came here, I was praying to get a diferent doctor-"

"Why? Do you think I'm not good enough? Like how I wasn't good enough for you, that you lied to my face for four years? And how all the time we were together-you were seeing Sherlock behind my back?" John snaps out, unable to control himself. Molly feels like somebody's punched her in the gut, that hurt. She feels the tears welling up in her eyes and John realizes what he did. Molly gets up and then walks out of the room letting out a sob. And John turns around and says,

"Molly-" Half heartedly, not knowing what else to say and walking down the hallway to gently touch her shoulder. She spins around and slaps him,

"I'm sorry that I hurt you John. I thought you said that you'd stay with me forever, why do you think I accepted your proposal? I loved you, and I still do. But back there, that hurt! I would never see Sherlock behind your back! But if you think so low of me-that I would _cheat _on somebody I care about- I'm done with this crap. All of this drama wouldn't have happened if I didn't come in and save you when you were lost." And then in one moment, she brings her left hand up and takes off her engagement ring and shoves it into his hand, "There, now you don't have to be with a cheater. Ever again, how about that? And we can forget the years of our lives we wasted with each other, because I know I will." Molly spits before running out of the clinic.

John looks down in his hand and sees the delicate ring he had chosen for Molly. It took him two weeks of coming to the same jewelery store to find it and pick it out. It was a simple silver band with a medium sized diamond set onto it, shaped like a heart. He looks up and sees her get in a cab and shut the door before it drives off.

"What have I done?" John mutters to himself. As he sinks to the floor against the nearest wall. Closing his eyes and curling up into a ball before letting himself cry, not caring how many of his co-workers stared at him.

* * *

**Even bigger pLoT tWiSt. **

**Next update is either later tonight or early tomorrow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Chapters in one day? Wow I really am spoiling you guys, or just making up for the fact that once school starts up again, I will litterally be dead to the fanfiction world due to school. So yeah and I've finished this fic on my current computer but I found out for nothing because on the first of the new year I'm going to recover all of my old documents. What a waste -_- oh well, I like this one's events much better then my old one. But I really do need to get to get cracking on my Thor fic, I have so many ideals, but they've been dampned by how I wasn't able to see the second movie before it went out of theatres. *sob* **

**Oh well that was me venting but whateva!**

**Enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

Molly sobs as she lets the water pour over her. Why had she done that? When she took off her ring and handed it to him, it was like she was handing a piece of her heart away. That ring had always given her hope that all could be forgiven between them, well not now. Not after she had to open her big mouth and prove a point. She had gotten home and went right to the shower, turning up the water as high as it could go without scorching myself and just sat in the bottom, crying.

Molly stays there until the water has gone freezing cold before getting out and drying herself off. She gets on yoga pants and a large oversized hoodie (It was John's but she had claimed it as her own a few years ago). She braids her hair before properly washing her face of her make-up and taking her allergy pill (one of the reasons she had broken out this morning, she was technically allergic to Toby if she didn't take her allergy medicine)/

She walks out to her living room and looks around, and then realizes just how much her and John must've been in love. There were pictures of them everywhere, most taken from her family when her Mum found out about her engagement, and her cousin who was a photography major in college and asked them to pose for her portfolio on event pictures, so at their engagement party she had taken some really good pictures. Molly's favorite was when John was trying to have a serious talk with Molly's older brother, Molly saw Ted, her brother, getting a bit too tense, because he was nervous about John being almost 10 years older than Molly she later found out. So she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, before standing up on her tiptoes and kissing the little bit of stubble he had on his jawline, smiling.

In the picture Molly was wearing a light green sundress with black flats, her hair was down and natural in a silver headband. John was wearing dress trousers and a white button down shirt with a playful tie on. It was taken just as Molly's lips met his chin. John was smiling and his eyes had turned to look at her. They looked genuinely in love and happy.

Molly sighed and then picked up Toby and said,

"I wish that I hadn't even let myself get trapped in the first place. Then none of this would be happening."

~00000000000000000000~

"John! Give me the drink, you know that if you drink to much-" Harry begins reaching for the beer,

"Damn it Harry! My fiance just broke up with me you think I'm allowed to have a beer or two-"

"John this is your fifth, give me the beer." HArry said stubbornly,

"No, you're allowed to drink yourself almost to death and you get rewarded by the opportunity to go to therapy and a loving wife. And I try to drink not even half of what you did and I get yelled at." John snaps.

"John stop this! Look you and Molly are just going through a rough patch, from what you told me you must've really screwed up. But I am not going to sit here and watch you go through what I did to myself! Hand me the effing drink or so help me I will call your cop friend." Harry said getting out her phone,

"Go ahead call Lestrade, see if I care! It's not like we talk anymore 'tell him to come over and have a beer!" John says. Harry sighs and then dials the number walking out of the room.

Harry sits in the hallway waiting until somebody answers,

"New Scotland Yard, Sally Donovan speaking."

"Hi is Greg there, Greg Lestrade?" HArry asks,

"Yeah, he's here why?"

"It's my brother, they're friends just put him on the phone." Harry says sighing.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade speaking." Greg says.

"John's had five bears and isn't quitting." Harry says.

"Okay Harry, I'm on my way, thank you. You think Molly'd have stopped him-"

"They broke up Greg. Quite brutally too, and he's on his downward spiral again." Harry says,

"Okay, we're on our way." Greg said before hanging up.

~00000000000000~

Sherlock walked in and went right to John,

"John, put the drink down." He says.

"Why should I listen to you? You ruined my relationship! My loving happy relationship. Such a shame too, I love Molly. I'm heads over heels you could say. God what I wouldn't do to have her back, especially in bed, it's lonely and cold. And she's also girl wonder in there-" John begins but is cut of by Sherlock punching him rather hard in the shoulder (non-injured) and taking the drink out of his hand before hoisting him over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big git!" John yelled.

"Harriet please gather John's belongings, and Greg I require the use of your taser." Sherlock said setting John in the cab and grabbing Greg's taser. The next moment John was lying unconscious in a cab to Baker Street.

* * *

**Much Drama, Very Angust, Such Sad, Wow many words **


	10. Chapter 10

There's not many chapters left and they're all pretty short so I'm apologizing in advance

Enjoy :3

* * *

Molly cries as she sews the body back up, and not just little tears, huge sobs echoing through the empty morgue. Her hands were shaking more than usual and she just wanted to curl up and die in the corner. She wasn't able to get any sleep last night, it was colder than usual without John's arms around her and legs tangled with hers, his nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck in the morning when she woke up in the morning or during the night and whispering,

"I love you." Into her ear as she fell asleep.

~000000000000000~

Sherlock hears Molly much before he sees her. Halfway down the hallway he can hear her sobbing loudly. John by his side, stone expressioned.

"John, go back to Baker Street I'll meet you there." Sherlock said.

"But-?"

"No buts, what I need to talk about with Molly is a personal matter and you are not going to make matter better, only worse." Sherlock said his voice coated in anger towards John. John sighs and says,

"Look Sherlock, if you deduced what I said yesterday-"

"Oh I didn't deduce it, Molly told me." Sherlock says.

"What did she say?" John asks nervously.

"Enough to make me not want you near me and compar you to Anderson in both IQ and behavior. You also still have symptoms of a hangover rubbing your head indicates headache and you keep looking at your empty waterbottle. Goodbye John the cab's about to leave." Sherlock said before turning around and turning into the morgue.

Sherlock saw Molly at her desk, looking at the picture of her and John she always kept on her desk, and sobbing.

"Molly." He says kindly putting his coat down. Molly looked up and saw him.

"Sherlock!" She says surprised putting the photo inside a desk drawer and standing up, halting her crying, keeping tears back.

"Molly it is okay to cry. I understand that you have lost somebody of significant importance to you and I have come here to apologize for John's actions. From what I have deduced, he is truly mad at me, for not telling him that I was alive and allowing him to sink to his lowest. But he's misplaced that anger towards you and I am terribly sorry that I forced you into this." Sherlock said. Molly laughed nervously and said,

"You don't need to apologize for anything John did, and you didn't force me into this. I wanted to help you and I should have known that when you returned, that he'd be angry and this would happen. And it's my fault for breaking the engagement. I was just angry and hurt and I wasn't thinking rationally-"

"You still want to get married to him." Sherlock stated.

"Of course! I didn't just waste 4 years on somebody I'm not going to marry! I love John, probably too much for my own good, but I still love him. I don't care if he doesn't want to get married to me-"

"Oh he does, he was up in his room all last night. From what I deduced and what you said I knew that he was ashamed of himself." Sherlock said.

"I know that I should fight for myself, show him why he should still love me. But I'm always the one chasing after somebody, and I'm tired of that. I want somebody chasing after me for once." Molly said with a heavy heart. Sherlock walked over to Molly and held out his arms. Molly takes them and Sherlock holds her tightly.

Molly closes her eyes, Sherlock may be cruel sometimes, but dying had changed him. Now he was warmer than usual, both physically and figuratively.

"He will eventually Molly, he's just confused on what actually went on while I was dead. He questions your feelings for him, especially since you broke off the engagement." Sherlock said,

"I know, I just don't want to lose him for good. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me Sherlock. When I come home from work tired and feeling like crap, he always had tea made and for when he didn't make dinner himself, he would get my favorite take-out. And then we would sit on the couch watching telly, and he would just put his arms around me, for no reason other than he wants to hold me. Nobody's ever done that to me, but him." Molly said and then started crying again at the last part.

Sherlock rubbed her back and then said,

"Go home and get some rest Molly, you obviously haven't been sleeping, and eating the bare minimum so as nobody suspects a relapse." Molly blushed and says.

"I have it under control Sherlock." Softly. Sherlock looks at her and then says,

"I don't doubt it, but I don't a repeat of four years ago- when you as well were at your lowest." Molly nods and Sherlock pats her back before grabbing his coat and says,

"Good Day Molly." And leaves.

~0000000000000000~

John sits in the sitting room of Mrs. Hudson's flat,

"Oh dear you've got yourself in quite a pickle. How are you planning to apologize?" Mrs. Hudson asks.

"I don't know. She was the one that broke off the engagement, but she said she still loved me, but I'm not sure if she really does. And I still don't understand why exactly she lied to me." John says sighing, taking the ring case out of his pocket, and looking at it, "I should be getting married in three weeks, not getting over her in three weeks." John says.

"Well I think that you need to march right up to her and apologize for what you said and how you reacted to her helping our Sherlock be safe and sound." Mrs. Hudson said.

"I wish I could, but we could tell each other anything, why didn't she tell me?" John asked.

"She has her reasons, just like you had your reasons for enlisting in the Army." Mrs. Hudson said.

"That is not the same thing-" John begins.

"Oh is it?" Mrs. Hudson asked. John sighed and said,

"Oh forget it. I actually have to goto work now, I'm working the afternoon shift at the clinic."

"Okay have fun!" Mrs. Hudson said smiling before John walks out.


	11. Chapter 11

**So how are things with you? They're good with me, tomorrow's my last day of break and of course I'm trying to finish this story by then so tonight, as a New Years Eve Gift, I will be *trying* to upload every hour starting at around 6 or so, but idk because I may have to watch a movie, away from the computer .**

**Enjoy, only around 6 chapters left :3**

* * *

Molly knocks on the door to 221. And John answers,

"Molly?" He asks. Molly coughs and wraps her jacket tighter around her. She had obviously caught a cold. "Oh sorry, where are my manners come in." He says gently opening the door wider. She smiles kindly and walks in. After a few moments of a slightly awkward silence John asks,

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"Um-I-I'm having tea with um Mrs. Hudson." Molly said. John frowns, her stutter had come back.

"Um, she's right there, first door to your right." John says.

"Thanks." Molly says and takes off her coat. John has to work to keep his eyes off of her outfit. She obviously was going somewhere nice tonight, for she was wearing dark skinny jeans, flats, a fitting turtle neck and then a pin on the turtle neck.

"You look-." John pauses _beautiful, perfect, gorgeous. _He thinks to himself. "Nice." He finishes.

"Oh, um thanks. My brother and sister-in-law are in town and Kylee says that the first start to getting over a breakup is dressing up nicer. Tim chose the outfit." Molly says before blushing and closing her eyes, "Sorry, that was wrong-I-I mean unless we did break up-Um-oh forget it." Molly says before quickly rushing past John and into Mrs. Hudson's flat.

When she's gone, John punches the wall out of frustration before realizing how much it hurt and cursing loudly, two weeks and two days until the wedding would be held-or would have been held. He still wasn't sure if it was called off or not, his mother kept texting him to come over with Molly so she could properly meet her daughter-in-law to be. So obviously Molly didn't want to be the one to make it official, and neither did John. He sighs and then walks out of the flat texting Sherlock,

_I'm going out for some air -JW_

Sherlock quickly responds and says

_**I hope that you get your act together soon, As soon as she was in Mrs. Hudson's flat she began sobbing, you may want to rethink your decision of words just back there. Seriously John 'nice?' -SH**_

_Shut up Sherlock -JW_

John turns off his phone and then sighs, walking out of the flat

~00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000~

Tim Hooper sighed and wrapped his arm around his wife. Kylee looked at him and said,

"Tim, everything'll be fine. Remember how in love they were. This'll blow over."

"I'm not so sure Kylee, neither of them seem to be budging." Tim said sighing.

"But neither of them canceled the wedding, so that's a good sign." Kylee says as they walked through London. Kylee squints when she sees somebody inside a coffee shop. It was Molly's fiancee, John. Sitting at a table with another woman, talking and smiling every so often. It was true that Kylee and Molly didn't get on so well, but that made her angry. Molly was at a friend's flat, most likely crying her eyes out, while John was out with another woman.

"That bastard." Kylee said before storming across the street to the coffee shop.

* * *

**Things are about to get heated...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys so idk if I'll be able to update much more tonight as I am going to be thrown off the computer in aproximately one hour, so I'm going to upload to the end tonight, and then the two part epilouge tomorrow.**

**So, things are about to go down right now.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"And then I said, really Clara? We've tried this too many times, we're done, I'm dating somebody else, and happily so!" Harry finished before taking a sip of her coffee. John smiled and said,

"Good for you Harry. By the way, when will I get to meet this Marcy I hear so much about?"

"In good time, she's a sweetheart, you'd love her. Just dyed her hair too, she was so nervous about showing me. But I don't know why, it looks good." Harry says.

"What color did she dye it?" John asks.

"She used to be like really really white blonde, but she just dyed it a medium red with brown tones." Harry said.

"Wow, that's quite a jump." John said.

"I know-" Harry begins but then a red haired thin woman comes in and looks at John,

"What do you think you're playing at mate?"

"What?" John asks confused,

"Don't 'what?' me. You know exactly what I'm talking about, not even two weeks since you broke Molly's heart and you've already found another woman?! You are a sick, SICK man! She's sobbing right now probably and what are you doing? Oh you're out here laughing and having a good time with another woman, and for God's sakes I don't want to hear the 'but she broke it off' excuse because she didn't want to! She came home in tears over what you said to her! She loves you with every inch of her heart. I bet you already returned the ring-" Kylee asks but then stops when John stands up and gets out the ring case and shows it to her.

"Kylee, that is my sister. And I am nowhere near moving on from Molly. And I know I hurt her with what I said and how I reacted to everything, and I love her with every fiber in my whole body! I just don't know how to apologize, and if she loved me as much as she claims why did she lie-" John begins but Kylee slaps him,

"She was protecting your ass! Sherlock jumped and had to 'die' because Moriarty had snipers with guns pointed at you, the D.I. and Mrs. Hudson! He told me that he asked Molly to do it because Moriarty underestimated her abilities and because he trusted her! She feels horrible about it and she didn't want you to bloody die because she didn't want to keep her mouth shut! So don't tell me that I'm being harsh, because I know that's coming next, when I'm protecting my sister-in-law! She was so excited about your wedding, she has her dress picked out and as her maid of honor, you my friend, have no idea how much she busted her chaps to make this thing good!" Kylee practically screams. By now Tim had come in and said,

"Honey, blood pressure, remember?" And turned to John, "I'm sorry about her, she's a bit moody right now, but she has a point." John looks around and then says,

"I'm such an idiot." Before running out of the store and calling a taxi

"221 Baker Street, it's an emergency." John says.


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoop Whoop, second to last chapter before the epilogue, giving you something to read on New Year's Eve because if you're like me, you're kind of done being social.**

* * *

Mrs. Hudson waves to Molly as she heads out and to a cab. And just as Molly's cab goes away John's pulls up. He jumps out and runs to Mrs. Hudson,

"Mrs. Hudson, is Molly still here!?" He asks out of breath.

"Oh no she just left, I believe she was going to the post office to pick something up before heading home." Mrs. Hudson says. John nods and then says,

"Thanks-" before beginning again.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Hudson asks.

"I've been an idiot and I need my fiancee back." John says before running off. But then he runs back, "But I can't go looking like this."

Sherlock looks up as John stands in their bathroom, using entirely too much toothpaste and taking too much time on his appearance.

"Finally come to your senses?" Sherlock asks.

"Shut up Sherlock." John says as he rinses his mouth out and adjusts his collar.

"I don't know why you're dressing up-" Sherlock said,

"Because I want to look nice for Molly. I want her to think I'm utterly serious about what I'm doing." John says.

"Hm?" Sherlock asks.

"I'm apologizing and repurposing to her, what else. Now what do you think?" John asks coming back out of the bathroom. He was wearing a nice fitting pair of jeans (Molly had told him that he looked nice in jeans once) and a light blue button-up shirt. He had taken the time to iron the shirt and pants before putting them on and was wearing a nice smelling cologne. He had also taken a shower using the shampoo and conditioner that Molly had chosen out for him a while back. Mrs. Hudson at that moment came up with a small thing of flowers.

"You look lovely John. Here's the flowers." Mrs. Hudson says. John smiles and then says,

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, I hope this works."

"I do too. Now have fun, and I won't worry if you're not here in the morning. Just remember to call to say how it went." Mrs. Hudson says. John smiles before kissing the landlady on the cheek before walking out of the flat and catching a cab

~00000000000000~

Molly let herself into her flat and went right to her room to change. She got into baggy pajama pants and a sweatshirt. Putting her hair down and brushing it out, just as she had finished taking out her contacts there was a knock on the door. She sighed and put her glasses on before going to answer it. She opened it and gasped.

"John?" She asks

* * *

**Squeee!**

**OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP**


	14. Chapter 14(the real one this time)

**You've all be lovely to this fic. And a teaser for the sequel**

_***Ex-Wife?***_

_**Mystery**_

_**Sherlock's not mucking things up**_

_**DRAMA!**_

**Enjoy this last chapter before the epilouge**

**EDIT: I uploaded chapter 15 as this chapter, here's the real chapter 14 sorry**

* * *

John stood there, with a bouquet of four orchids, dressed nicely and with a nervous smile on his face.

"John?" She asks after she gasped.

"Yeah, it's me. And let me just say that I'm so sorry and that I should have let you explain. I feel like a huge idiot and jerk and you have every right not to accept my apology- oh before I forget, these are for you." John says holding out the orchids. Molly smiles politely and takes them and gave them a smell before placing them down on her foyer table. "Now where was I-Oh yeah-but I hope that you'll forgive me because I love you and I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that and-" John says but Molly cuts him off by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. John responds quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately. Molly shuts her eyes when she feels tears beginning to form.

They separate when both of their lines begin to burn, needing oxygen.

"Of course I forgive you stupid." Molly says rubbing her hand across the tiny amount of stubble that John did have. John smiles and kisses her nose lightly and then smiles taking his hand off of her waist to reach into his pocket.

"Um I know I've asked this question before, but I feel like I should ask it again. Molly Hooper, will you marry me?" John asks opening the ring case. Molly takes it out of the case and places it back on her finger and then says,

"Yes, in two weeks exactly." John smiles and then kisses her again.

"This calls for a celebration." John says his voice going slightly lower before moving down to kiss Molly's neck lightly. Molly lets out a giggle before saying,

"Of course." And John picks her up bridal style and closes the door with his foot before walking her into their bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys sorry about that, I accdientally uploaded this chapter as last chapter so go back and read the real chapter 14 and then this (which is chapter 15) and I will be uploading the epilouge later tonight :3**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly awoke and felt a warm pair of arms around her, and legs tangled with hers. She smiled and closed her eyes again as she felt somebody nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

"I love you." John mutters turning her slightly so he can kiss her lips. Molly kisses him back and then says,

"I love you too." John smiles and pulls her closer to him so the back of her head touches directly to his chest. He sighs into her and says,

"I missed you so much, it was so boring without you. I'm an idiot."

"I missed you too, and you're not an idiot. You were angry with Sherlock but didn't want to acknowledge it and you didn't know how so you used what you had against me. It doesn't take a genius to know that." Molly said turning around and kissing his nose. John smiles and then says,

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do, you earned my trust and love, fair and square." Molly said smiling. John reaches up and strokes her cheek and says,

"Stay with me forever?"

"Already have that covered." She says holding up her hand, revealing her engagement ring. John kissed her and then held her until she fell asleep again.

* * *

**Have a nice New Year's Day :3**


	16. Epilouge: Part 1

**Epilouges can be so happy and so sad. But good thing this is a two part one, stretch it out until the end so it doesn't have to end. Even though there is a sequel :3**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"I'm going to die." Molly said looking in the mirror and taking a deep breath,

"No you're not, it's just John." Kylee says adjusting her dress

"The same John that left me-"

"And the same John who crawled to your doorstep begging for forgiveness." Harry pointed out. Molly smiled and said,

"I just can't believe today is actually happening. I've been waiting for this since Tim got married."

"Yeah well, can't blame you, all the good looking ones are taken or asexual." Kylee says.

"Oi, that's my brother you're talking about there!" Harry says. Molly laughs and says,

"I'm glad I waited, John's perfect."

"Showtime Molls." Tim says poking his head in. Molly smiles and then Kyle says,

"This is it, your last official half an hour of being a Hooper, how does it feel?"

"Like I'm gonna puke." Molly says.

"That's the spirit!" Harry says patting her on the back and handing her her flowers.

~0000000000000~

John sighed and looked at the wall of the church,

"I've got this, not gonna faint." He mutters to himself,

"Oh don't be preposterous John of course you aren't going to faint. At most you'll puke and cry a little. It's nerves, which I believe is unnecessary. Molly has seen you nude and if that didn't scare her away, then this won't." Sherlock says.

"You're right-wait- Oi! Wait how do you even know what I look like nude?" John asks.

"You really should have closed the door while engaging in sexual intercourse with Molly while you were staying at 221B when Molly's flat burned down. Mycroft did bug the flat with cameras." Sherlock says with a straight face.

"Damn it Mycroft." John mutters just as the bridal march started.

"All rise for the bride." The priest says.

John turns around and his heart stops for at least three seconds. He feels like all of the air in his lungs was escaped from him when he saw her. She was wearing a dress that had tiny sleeves down her arm and flowed behind her. Molly smiled at him and he got tears in his eyes, she was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt and so was he. He had the urge to slap himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Her hair was flowing down her back in soft natural looking ringlets and her make-up was light, her lipstick a subtle coral shade instead of a dark red. When she got up to the altar, John took her hands and they said their vows.

When it was time for the kiss Molly placed her lips on John's in a gentle but loving kiss. John returns it and when they separate they hear everybody cheering, Molly's mother was crying with John's mother. Harry was sobbing and Tim was hugging Kylee as she sobbed. Molly smiled and then her and John left the church.

* * *

Yay :D


	17. Epilouge: Part 2

**This is the final Chapter, you've all be wonderful to this fic, the sequel will either be posted shortly after this, or spring break/long weekend/halfday. Whichever comes first for me. The sequel is going to be called**

_**All is Fair When Love is a War**_

**Which I know isn't the real saying, but it goes with what happens, trust me.**

* * *

John held Molly close to him lightly singing the song they were singing into her ear. She was smiling with her head resting against his chest. John then whispers,

"Your Mum is crying." Molly looked up slightly and laughed,

"Would you look at that? She had lost all hope of me getting married." Molly says softly looking into his eyes. John leaned down so their foreheads and noses were touching.

"Lucky for you I came along." John says.

"For me? You were the one almost dead, lucky for you I was worried about you." Molly said laughing slightly. John then kisses her smiling. Molly returns the kiss and when they separate they look into each others eyes. Molly rests her head against John's chest and he chuckles and then thinks to himself.

_Hmm, lucky me. _

Molly smiles and then closes her eyes listening to John's heartbeat and thinks to herself

_If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. _

END

* * *

**Have a good one! :D **


	18. SEQUEL!

**The sequel to this has been posted. It is called **

_**All Is Fair When Love Is War**_

**Which I know isn't the "real saying" but it'll make sense for the story **

**I promise you like Christine promised Erik she wouldn't Gustave who his real father was. Oh wait, never mind XD (if you know LND then you get this joke)**

**But seriously, it will make sense later on.**

**-Angel**


End file.
